Data vs Cardassians
by StarTrekFan72
Summary: this story follows the happenings of Nemesis and this is a sequel of "The Return of Data"...Data and Cindy should defend themselves by the Cardassians...
1. Chapter 1

_Data vs Cardassians _

This story follows the happenings of _Nemesis _and this is a sequel of "The Return of Data"

_Chapter 1_

Data was very happy with Cindy. His life seemed to be "complete" now…He had been promoted to the First Officer of the most important ship of the Federation, the _Enterprise,_ but he had also the love of his wife, Cindy, and of his brother, B-4. Captain Picard, Geordi La Forge and Dr Beverly Crusher were still his friends. But nobody could imagine that an enemy could threat this idyllic situation….

Captain Picard entered into the bridge and smiled to the presents. He saw Data and Cindy sitting together on the seats reserved for the Captain and for the Counsellor. Cindy seemed to have forgotten the strict rules of the behaviour of the officers on the bridge.

- "Good morning, Data! Cindy, I think that you are requested in the school now, because the lessons begin in 5 minutes…"- Picard said with a gentle smile…Cindy replied: - "Good morning, Captain! Sorry, excuse me…I was speaking with my husband about a private question…We were thinking about the possibility of adopting a child, sir." – Picard opened his eyes. – "A child? Oh, it is a beautiful thing! You should listen to your wife, Data! You could be a great father, indeed!" - Picard said gently, but in fact he wanted that Cindy would return to her class as soon as possible. Cindy understood the intention of the Captain, but Data didn't. – "Really, Captain? I think that the androids could not adopt an human child… It should be denied by Starfleet's rules…"- Data said seriously. – "Oh, Data, but the rules are made to be broken, earlier or later…."- Picard answered sitting on his chair. – "Yes, you could be right, Captain…"- Data answered calmly.

Cindy was really thinking about the possibility of adopting a child. She wanted to adopt a little girl, with blond hair and blue eyes, but Data wanted to have a boy, with dark hair and blue eyes. He was persuaded that in the dynasty of Dr Soong was born at least a boy for each generation, therefore he should maintain the tradition. But Cindy was born in a family with a lot of girls and wanted to have a little baby which was similar to her. Dr Bloom spoke about the possibility of creating an artificial DNA which could be similar to that of Dr Soong in order to give to the couple the possibility to have a natural baby…But there were a lot of risks and he should study the problem more accurately.

At the evening Cindy was used to show to her husband the photos of several boys and girls in order to choose one, but Data found always a defect in everybody. He fixed her beautiful eyes and she began to leave her uniform gently and softly…and then they get into their bed and they rapidly forgot this question…


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Data woke abruptly at 4.00 hours because he heard the alarm. Cindy didn't believe that an improvise danger could ruin her dreams, however, she wore her uniform because she thought that a Commander could be useful, but Data fixed her eyes and said: - "No, Cindy. You are no allowed to go with me on the bridge. You should remain into this room until new orders. I am sorry, Cindy, but, remember that I am your direct superior."- Cindy remembered Starfleet's orders, but she feared that his husband should risk another time his life. She loved him and she wanted only to help him…but she preferred to obey. – Yes, dear, I wanted only to be useful…"- she said.

Data ran into the bridge and he understood in few seconds that the situation was critical. Three starship of the Cardassians were on the screen. This race was very dangerous; there were many battles between the Federation and the Cardassians and there were many deaths. – "Oh, Mr Data, I'm very glad to see you again…."- Picard said with a smile. Data understood that Picard wanted that he would return to the scientific console. He began to check the force of the enemies and understood that they were more powerful than the _Enterprise. _– "Captain, they are a great menace for us. I suggest to send a peaceful message…"- he concluded.

Picard waited for an answer, but it didn't arrive. So he reunited the superior officers and to decide a valid strategy. Cindy couldn't participate, although she was a Counsellor. Data felt himself alone, a strange sensation due to his emotion chip. The new Counsellor was a Betazoid, Mr Stiller. He said that the Cardassians shouldn't understand the inferiority of the _Enterprise. _They were warriors who didn't fear anything. But what could they want in a so remote region of the space? There wasn't anything interesting in this area…

Cindy waited anxiously for the return of her husband. She thought that he would be so altruistic that he could suggest a dangerous mission in order to save the ship. – "Oh, Data! I see you again! I feared that you could go in an away team on the Cardassians' ship…"- she said. – "And it is precisely what I want to do, Cindy. I am the First Officer, it is my duty to command an away team, you know."- he said resolutely, but he tried to not see her into her eyes. She understood that Data was in extreme danger and she didn't want to be a widow…-"I want to come with you, Data. I am a Counsellor and a Commander, you know. I could be useful. You are no human, dear. You don't understand very well the emotions…"- she said crying. She didn't want that her hero would die another time. Data saw her and understood that she was right. She had a lot of experience with the emotions… - "OK, Cindy, you can come, if you want, but you will not speak without my permission. Have you understood?" – he asked to her. She smiled and kissed him on his mouth. – "Yes, sir…When will be the departure?"- -" Only in an hour…"- he said and sighed… - "Also, we must be in a hurry…This could be the last time, dear, you know…"- she said and went to the bed. Data understood and assured that he was "at her orders" in only a minute and forty seconds…


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Cindy went with Data, Worf and the new Counsellor, Mr Stiller, in a peaceful mission on the starship of the enemies. – "Good morning, Mr Data. We met 7 years ago, I think on _Nero 2,… _Do you remember?" _-_ Captain Markat said. – "Good morning, Captain Markat. I remember our first meeting. We spoke about loyalty…"- Data said. He remembered that this Captain had a strong will, but also a military honour. He was happy to see again him after these long years… Markat invited gently, but firmly, the group to remain on his ship, the _Marquis, _until the situation could be clear. He said that the _Enterprise _entered into their space without an official permission, so they should explain it before the High Council. The _Marquis _had the order to transport them on Cardassia. The _Enterprise _should remain in this position and wait for the news.

Cindy and Mr Stiller were dubious. They knew perfectly how the Cardassians could lie. Picard was their prisoner once, and they wanted to find out military secrets by treating him very badly. They seemed as Nazis…Cindy didn't believe to the apparent peaceful behaviour of Markat. They were treated gently as guests, they were even invited to the dinner by Markat, but she understood that they wanted to hide something, perhaps a new attack the Federation…

When they were conducted to their apartments, Cindy spoke openly to her husband: - "Data, it is a trap! They want an excuse for obtain military secrets from your data base…"- She was crying. – "Do you remember when Captain Picard was their prisoner? I have heard this story by Dr Crusher. He returned to the _Enterprise _in desperate conditions. He couldn't sleep, he was tortured in several ways…"- - "Darling, do not cry for me, please. We are officers. We have a responsibility for our starship. We know perfectly the risks of our job. We will meet the High Council and then we will return to the _Enterprise, _I promise." – Data said calmly. In fact, he feared that Cardassian scientists could access to his memory files, but Geordi had reassured him that he had protected them with a special code. But they could torture his friends, even his wife…He didn't want to think about this possibility. He should remain objective, logical and cold.

Captain Picard became sad and silent. He hated to remain so distant from the home world of the Cardassians. He felt himself impotent…and he hated this sensation. His best friend was still in danger and he allowed it. He felt himself responsible. He should ascertain better in which sector the _Enterprise _was flying. They past the border without meaning to. There was perhaps a mistake in their stellar maps…


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Geordi was sitting perplexed next to Beverly and B-4 in the sickbay. – "Is it true, that Data has protected his memory files with a special code, Geordi?"- Beverly asked preoccupied. Geordi nodded without speaking. B-4 was thinking about the meaning of this operation. He understood that there was the possibility that the Cardassians could dismantle his brother in order to find out the information which they needed. He understood that he could lose him another time…and this hypothesis didn't like him. He wanted to do something for Data, who helped him so much… -"Dr Crusher, I will help my brother. I am so similar to him that the enemies could no notice any difference…"- he said.

Geordi opened his eyes. – "B-4, it is a miracle if you now have a normal brain…If we lose you, the Soong's project will disappear forever. I couldn't allow this…"- Geordi said nervously. He knew the determination of the androids of Dr Soong, he admired them, but he was responsible for this one. Captain Picard ordered that B-4 shouldn't participate to any dangerous mission. He wasn't an officer, he was only a "civil" engineer on board, and he was allowed to remain there only because he was Data's brother. But B-4 had now the same obstinacy of his brother. He wanted to have the right to fly secretly to Cardassia. If they wanted to unite to him, he agreed that Geordi was essential to this mission, because he had the necessary scientific knowledge and he was a valid pilot.

- "OK, B-4, I will help you. You will wear the same uniform of Data and you must behave exactly as him. Remember that he has his wife with him, Cindy. Nobody should notice that you are B-4. You don't say the truth to anybody, because the Cardassian system of torture is too sophisticated and you and your friends will probably killed if they find out that Data is free. Understood?"- Geordi asked preoccupied. He should lie to the Captain, because he would surely stop their delicate mission. Beverly understood the situation and wanted to unite to them, because a doctor is always necessary in an away team.

Captain Picard was still fixing the Cardassian ships on the bridge when Lieut. Commander Cooper, the new science officer, informed him that somebody has left the ship without permission. -"Mr Cooper, please, scan the ship in order to find out who are the fugitives."- Picard said, but he imagined already the answer. He thought that it was time to inform Admiral Janeway about the happenings…


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Admiral Janeway didn't believe to her ears. In only three months Cindy was again in danger…and now there are also a lot of powerful enemies to combat! Janeway was thinking if she had made the right choice by allowing to Cindy to live together with Data… It was clear that she wasn't any more an efficient officer as she was in the past, but nobody didn't admit it…How could really Cindy think to help Data on Cardassia? It was a dangerous situation which only the most expert officers could face appropriately. Now they should organize an away team to rescue the hostages. But another precious member of the crew, as Geordi La Forge, was disappeared…

-"Good morning, Captain. I have read your last message. The situation is critical…and you have lost all the superior officers, I see…"- Janeway said coolly. She didn't approve that Picard would allow to Cindy to participate in the mission. She was too young….to die. Picard sighed. - "Good morning, Admiral. Yes, I have now only Lieut. Commander Cooper, the science officer, unfortunately. You know, my crew is too sentimental…They believe to save themselves always without our help, Admiral."- - "Good, I will send Seven of Nine and the Doctor to you. We have a special starship which has the same cloaking device as the Romulans have. It is a precious gift by your friends on Romulus. They are very nice with us after the battle against the _Scimitar._ They hope that it will sufficient for you, Captain…They don't want to risk to come directly, because they fear that the Cardassians could attack their Empire with an pretext. Have you understood, Captain? Seven will come in 12 hours. She could find out a solution to this problem rapidly, especially if you will be collaborative."- Picard sighed again. He knew that Seven was a Borg and that the Doctor was an Hologram, how could they be useful for him? But in fact they didn't have any doctor, because Beverly ran away, and the knowledge of the stellar maps of Seven could be precious for the _Enterprise. _He answered only: -"Yes, sir."-


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Seven's ship arrived punctual. The Doctor knew very well the _Enterprise, _because Mr Barclay spoke very much about it with him and with the other members of the crew of the _Voyager _after their return to the Earth. –"Good morning, Captain. How are you? Admiral Janeway has told me that you are in a desperate situation…but nothing is impossible for the _Voyager's _crew…"- The Doctor said smiling. He believed in all he had said. In their long career they faced a lot of enemies and therefore they thought that it was only a "normal" mission…

Meanwhile, Cindy, Data, Worf and Mr Stiller arrived to Cardassia. They went to a special edifice where they should wait for the appointment with the High Council, that means, they should remain in custody for three days. The Cardassians knew that Data and Cindy were married, therefore they thought that they could live together their last days in the same apartment. Worf and Mr Stiller were considered more dangerous, therefore they were reclosed in two separate rooms. Cindy thought that her obstinacy was the cause for their ruin. She was still young…she didn't ever met a Cardassian before…she was in the wrong place in the wrong time…but at least she could face the enemies with her husband. The Cardassians maintained their word. They didn't disturb the couple. They made love every night…in a total and artificial silence. In fact, there was no noise in that edifice. Data was persuaded that it was a sign for his obstinacy and he said that he accepted Cindy's desire to adopt a baby. If she wanted a girl, he accepted a girl. Cindy was happy to hear this…although she thought that it was the last desire of a prisoner. She said that Dr Bloom was studying Soong's DNA, and he was persuaded that there was a possibility to have a "natural" child if they would face the risk of an artificial fecundation. Data agreed, it was a risk, but the life was plenty of risks…


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Geordi, B-4 and Beverly arrived unnoticed on Cardassia only two days later. They couldn't fly too speedy, because the Cardassians would note their little ship. Geordi had a detailed map of the capital city, but he thought that they are too different from the Cardassians and so he believed that they should move only in the night.

Seven of Nine changed the aspect of the Doctor and made him similar to the Cardassians. She thought that their cloaked ship was sufficient for all the disappeared members of the crew and she wanted to depart immediately in search for them, but Picard wanted to come because he was more expert than them by treating with the Cardassians. The away team arrived on Cardassia the night before the meeting with the High Council. Seven scanned accurately the area and found out the position of the prisoners and that of Geordi, B-4 and Beverly. They reunited into one group. They exchanged the information and they concluded that the idea of B-4 could be wise. They proceeded with the plan. The Doctor, who seemed a Cardassian guard, brought B-4 to Cindy's apartment.

She heard a strange noise next to her door…then she saw another Data and a guard! She thought to have hallucinations, but Data was still sleeping naked in her bed, meanwhile the other Data wore an uniform. She concluded that he was B-4, but what did he want there? –"Data, wake up, dear…We have visits…"- she said to Data's ear. Data opened his eyes and thought to see Lore…but Lore was dead now…Who was this android, then? His brother, B-4, or an illusion? He remembered to have nothing on, therefore he said to his wife: - Sorry, darling, could you give me my uniform, please?"- - "Sure, dear, here you have…"- she said. Cindy wore only the undershirt and the knickers…

Then entered the other members of the away team. Nobody wanted to speak loudly, but it was clear that they wanted exchange B-4 with Data and then return to their ship. Cindy understood that her husband was too precious for the Federation. She had no utility, in their opinion. She didn't say anything, she kissed only her husband on his mouth and then said: - "Good bye, dear. We will waiting for your return…"- -" Cindy, do not say "Goodbye", darling, you are my life, you know, we will return as soon as possible…"- Data said, but he knew that it was a lie. If somebody could be freed by the Cardassians, he had no time for rescue his friends. Data went with his old friends and freed Worf and Mr Stiller. They arrived safe on the Seven's cloaked ship. But the light of the sun was coming on Cardassia. Data was thinking about his brother and his wife… -"Data, you know, they are officers. They have offered their life to save you and your friends. We will return as soon as possible."- Picard said calmly. His android was safe…he didn't think to the others.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Cindy feared that the Cardassians found out the truth. B-4 was thinking about their defence before the High Council. The Cardassians found out that Worf and Mr Stiller were disappeared, but they didn't imagine that Data escaped too. They believed to have the precious android in their hands…

Captain Markat brought the couple to the meeting. – "The other officers went way in the night, but I think that the First Officer and his wife are sufficient for now…"- Markat explained to the Council. The Senators were angry. They wanted a reason to attack and destroy the _Enterprise. _Nobody could suspect that they ordered to their ships to deceive the sensors of the _Enterprise _in order to attire it into a trap in the sector next to the border. They hoped that the android was a source of information useful to attack the Federation. They could use his wife…perhaps he wanted to make love again with her…. if they wanted, they could torture her until her death.

Cindy understood the danger, but she tried to smile. – "Good morning, sirs and madams. We have made a terrible mistake, but we were in good faith. We didn't know that our sensors were damaged, therefore we implore you to believe to us."- Cindy said. B-4 seemed as a spectator. He remained silent. – "How could you really think that we will believe to your words, Commander Scoffield? Your friends went away, it is a clear sign that you fear the right sentence…"- the President of the Council said.

B-4 wanted to reply: - "Good morning, sir. I would say that my wife is right. Nobody on the ship knew about this mistake."- - "Oh, Commander Data, we know that you love very much your wife…You have made love with her every night here. But the point is another. There is a spy who tries to obtain secret information about our Empire. And we must punish this person with the death. Sorry, but it is our law, Commander. The question is who of you is the spy?"- the President asked. B-4 understood that he was the spy, but that the Cardassians would kill Cindy, because she had no utility for them and they wanted an exemplar execution.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

The away team returned on the _Enterprise. _Seven cloaked the entire ship and they went away from the Cardassian space and returned in a few hours into the Federation space. Admiral Janeway was waiting for them in the Starbase 23. She was disappointed that they didn't bring Cindy and B-4. She thought that they were destined to die. The Cardassians didn't obtain anything else than two officers.

- "Good morning, Captain. I hope that you have a rational explanation to your behaviour. How could you leave Commander Scoffield and B-4 on Cardassia? You know perfectly what are they suffering now…"- Janeway said with disappointment. Picard seemed to be calm. –"Good morning, Admiral. We were stressed by an improvise attack and we left them on Cardassia because the shuttle was too little to contain all the people. I'm sorry, Admiral. I promise that we will organize a new mission of rescue."- Picard said, but Janeway didn't believe to him. –"I don't believe so, Captain. There was sufficient place in the shuttle. You have deliberately ordered to Seven to leave Cindy and B-4 there. But why? My orders were clear…All the members of the crew should be saved…"- Janeway asked to Picard. He didn't know exactly the answer, he imagined that B-4 would find out the plan of the Cardassians, but he feared that he would be unable to communicate his information to Starfleet.

Meanwhile Data was crying in his apartment. How could he really leave Cindy alone on Cardassia? She was the only woman of his life… And his brother? He had no more his memory files, he didn't have any access to the security codes of the _Enterprise, _he was only a simple engineer…however he was risking his life for him…He was the First Officer, he was the responsible for the crew now, he wanted to be in the new mission of rescue with Seven and the Doctor.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

B-4 became really a good spy. He had sufficient scientific knowledge and found out in the cryptic database of the enemies the plans of the Cardassians. He understood that he should try to communicate the news to Starfleet…but he didn't know how. Cindy was at his side for all the time, she thought that it was better if she called him always "Data" and that they would sleep together into the same bed. Obviously, they didn't make love…B-4 was a honest android.

After 2 days Markat thought that something wasn't right. Data was very different from their first meeting on Nero 2. He was too calm. He seemed sometimes even stupid. Markat knew that Data had had a complex operation, but he had a different personality now…At the end he decided to investigate more carefully.

-"Good morning, Data, how are you? You know, it is very strange, nobody from Starfleet has called to know something about _you…._"- Markat said thoughtful. – "And now _you _are so different…Perhaps Starfleet wanted to lose _you, _isn't so?"- he continued. Cindy wanted to speak, but Markat stopped her with a cold look. –"Now we will make a long talk, _Data…_"- he said and brought the android in a laboratory.

Cindy feared that Markat would kill B-4 and then he would torture her to know the secrets of the _Enterprise. _ B-4 returned after 4 hours and seemed still calm. Markat followed him and said to Cindy: - "A very good android, indeed. He can speak, read, talk, … but he isn't Data. He is too stupid, darling. Where is your husband, girl?"- he said with sarcasm.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Cindy didn't know how she could answer this question. She hoped that Data would return to save her and B-4, but there was no message from Starfleet. She said carefully: - "Sorry, Markat, but Data was too important for Starfleet. We have decided to save him…he is now on the _Enterprise_."-

Markat thought that it was necessary to show his power and his determination. –"I was too stupid to believe that you could understand that we want only to free one of our best officers, Admiral Putak, who is now in prison because he was accused to be a spy against the Federation. We wanted to exchange you and your friend for him…but Starfleet has forgotten to contact us. I will try to communicate our compromise, but sincerely I don't think that they will accept it. I believe that you are both considered unnecessary and therefore nobody will rescue you from the death reserved for spies."- He said all this speech with a firm and cool voice.

Cindy thought that he was right…perhaps Data didn't love him so much and he didn't want to risk his life to save her. Perhaps she was only becoming a burden for him. Perhaps he didn't want to become father. He could have another girl without too many problems. Cindy thought she was too ingenuous. Data was influenced by his friends, especially by Picard, who didn't suffer her. But he decided to die with honour. She didn't want to be responsible for the deaths of his husband and of his friends. She could become an heroine, with a gold medal to her memory. She persuaded Markat to free the poor B-4, who was innocent. She lied, she said she was the only one responsible for the incursion in this sector.

-"Good bye, B-4. You were a very good friend. Please, say to Data that I will love him forever and that it isn't necessary for him to risk his life for me. I would like to have a white rose on my grave, because this is the symbol of my family. If Starfleet will choose to honour my memory with a gold medal, please, put it on my grave too. And now go, B-4. You are so similar to him…"- she said crying…


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

B-4 returned to the _Enterprise. _He referred all the happenings and the proposal to Exchange Admiral Putak with Cindy. The Cardassians hoped that Starfleet would accept this compromise. Data couldn't speak. He didn't believe that the situation was becoming so painful for him.

Admiral Janeway didn't want to show herself too weak with the enemies. She didn't like this proposal. It could be a dangerous precedent for another future similar attacks to Federation's starships. She was disappointed that Cindy would risk her life, but she didn't see another alternative. Perhaps Seven and the Doctor could go in a special mission into the cloaked shuttle to Cardassia, but they need at least 12 hours to arrive to the destination and the execution of Cindy was fixed in 8 hours.

Data proposed to send a message to Cardassia and to continue to speak about this question in order to obtain more time to save Cindy… Picard and Janeway were instead perplexed. The didn't admit it openly, but they considered Cindy dead. They were speaking about a solemn funeral and a beautiful gold medal on a white coffin…

Data didn't believe to his ears…He ordered to Seven and to the Doctor to come with him into the cloaked shuttle and to try to arrive on Cardassia on time. Seven said that the engines of the shuttle weren't powerful enough, but she could use the cloaked device for a greater ship, if Janeway would permit this tentative. The Admiral didn't know what do, because she saw a few possibilities to save Cindy and a lot of dangers for the other members of the crew…If the loss of one officer was an evil, the loss of four was a tragedy.

Data thought that if there was a little hope to free Cindy, they should use the cloaked device directly on the _Enterprise_. Picard should admit that the engines of his starship were the better of the entire Starfleet and also that he was debtor of his life to Data, therefore he ordered to try Data's plan.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

Cindy was reciting her last prayers. At least, she had a great faith in God's power. The Cardassians could leave all to her, but not her faith…She went always in the church when she was young. Her sister was even a fervent assistant of the parish priest of her village. She used to write some articles into the newspaper of the parish. The long life into the space increased this feeling deeply into her soul. She believed that everybody had a predestined life, although nobody could change it. She hoped that Data would save her from the death, but if he wouldn't be successful, she would accept her destiny.

-"Good morning, Captain Markat. Do you have news from Starfleet?"- she asked anxiously. – "No, I'm sorry, Commander Scoffield. You have now only 6 hours, you know…"- he answered sadly. He believed that she deserved a right funeral on her home world, on Venus 5. The Cardassians thought that it would be necessary to put her body into a special refrigerating coffin in order to preserve it until the date of the rite. The death should be short, they decided to kill her with a lethal injection which would have an immediate effect without too many pains.

The _Enterprise _ran into the space at warp 9 with the cloaked device. They arrived on Cardassia four hours before the ending of the ultimatum. Data, Seven and the Doctor went on the planet in order to save Cindy. But it was very difficult, because there were a lot of guards. Data used the information provided by B-4 and with the help of his tricorder found out a secure way to the prison of his wife.

Cindy heard a strange sound at the door. She feared that the execution should happen in a few minutes. But, instead of the guards, she saw her husband with the Doctor and Seven. –"Data, you are welcome!"- she said enthusiastically. – "Hello, darling, how are you? I should maintain my promise, you know…"- he said calmly. – "Hurry up, Data, because they want to kill me in a few minutes…"- she said frantically. – " It will not happen, darling. I am here with you. We will bring you to the _Enterprise _in a few seconds. Please, wear this uniform."- he said peacefully. She obeyed and they returned on the ship.

-"Good morning, Commander Scoffield. How are you?"- Picard answered to her. –"Fine, thank you, sir."- she lied. In fact, she was angry because nobody answered to the Cardassians and she felt himself "lost". The security system alarmed the Cardassians and so the _Enterprise _had only a few minutes to run away from this sector. The cloaking device functioned very well and fortunately they weren't noticed by any enemy ship.

They returned to Starbase 23, where Admiral Janeway was waiting for Cindy. –"Hello, Cindy. How are you, dear?"- she asked to her with a smile. Cindy lied: - "Fine, Admiral, thanks."- -"I'm always your friend, you know, but I couldn't create a dangerous precedent for our enemies…there wasn't any of personal, I assure, Cindy. I am responsible for a lot of ships in this sector, you know. And your desire to have a child? Now I think that it is possible, because Dr Bloom has synthesised Soong's DNA. You could have your baby, Cindy. You will be a fantastic mother, I know. Dr Bloom will arrive here in 2 days. He will proceed with the operation after the necessary tests. Good luck, Cindy!"- she said warmly. Cindy didn't know what she should say, she wasn't sure to be happy or not with this news…She began only to cry…

_The end_


End file.
